


Peace Negotiations

by Designation01



Series: The Firefight Series [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Cock Slut, Drunk Dialing, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Submission, Voyeurism, brief mention of water sports, fantasy sharing, rough oral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Designation01/pseuds/Designation01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero's in love and lust with his best friend, Duo Maxwell. Respect for their friendship and intense social anxiety are the only things holding him back from acting on those feelings. Things go fairly pear-shaped when Duo learns of his physical attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM themes, phone sex, masturbation, anal fingering, mentions of oral, sharing of fantasies, submissive behavior, dirty talk, obsessive behavior, talk of safe and clean sex practices, exhibitionism and voyeurism.

Title: Peace Negotiations  
Summary: Heero's in love and lust with his best friend, Duo Maxwell. Respect for their friendship and intense social anxiety are the only things holding him back from acting on those feelings. Things go fairly pear-shaped when Duo learns of his physical attraction.  
Warnings: BDSM themes, phone sex, masturbation, anal fingering, mentions of oral, sharing of fantasies, submissive behavior, dirty talk, obsessive behavior, talk of safe and clean sex practices, exhibitionism and voyeurism.

 

_Filthy cockslut._

One hand cradled smooth balls, rolling them, squeezing a little. The other hand worked up the shaft, curling around the head and swiping a callused thumb across the eye of his cock. Harsh pants and moans echoed in an otherwise silent room.

_Dirty little cumhole._

White briefs, the front nearly translucent with wetness, were pushed down further to his knees. Rosy nipples were tweaked and twisted, then clamped roughly to increase the pain. Two slick fingers were rammed past a tightly clenched ring of muscle and a cry burst from his throat. An image flashed past closed eyes of an intense expression of lust, dark and possessive, a leering face and a snaking braid of hair.

_You like bein' messy with cum, don't you whore? Like havin' it all over your face, smeared on your lips, drippin' down your legs?_

Another moan, a needy little whine as a third and fourth finger joined the first two. He shoved them as deep as possible, reaching for the spongy tissue he knew would bring him the most pleasure.

Sparks shot across his lids, and a cry burst forth. The image in his mind morphed to an expression of smug satisfaction. A cocky grin and twinkling cobalt eyes.

_Pathetic. So desperate for cock you came without even touchin' your dick. I oughta punish you for cummin' without permission._

As he drifted down from nirvana, shame filled him. Three years. That's how long he'd indulged his depravity, his obscene fantasies. Afterward, he always wallowed in misery and embarrassment, his desire warring with respect.

Duo was his best friend, and he valued that friendship more than anything else, but in the silence of his lonely apartment that friendship meant nothing. The silence always got to him in the end, and in that silence need was born.

Strong hands cleaned the mess, then dragged his underwear back up over his hips.

In a matter of a few moments, the needy slut was tucked back beneath his soldier mask and Heero became an efficient, antisocial workaholic once more.

__

A grin stretched across slender lips, making full cheeks dimple. An email from Heero, asking if he'd be interested in coming over for a movie night on Saturday had popped up on his phone. Cobalt eyes sparkled and he quickly typed back his response. __Shit yeah! Pizza or you making burgers?__

Heero was quick to type back, _Burgers. I haven't made them for a while,_ and Duo sent out a grinning emoticon.

He whooped and pumped a fist in the air. It was rare for Heero to initiate their hangout times, so when he did it always made him happy. The man was always so stoic, his smiles rare, his desire for interaction even rarer.

_We oughta hang out more often! You only live a few blocks away. Maybe we could make it a normal thing?_ Duo texted to Heero's number.

_I usually do my weekly chores on Saturday morning. If we make it Saturday nights, it would be best._

Saturdays weren't always alright, but he could request them off from the garage he worked at easily enough. It would be worth it to be able to hang out with his best friend more than once every month or two. Even if his best friend didn't tend to talk a lot, or engage in the playful banter Duo usually engaged in with him.

_Sure thing,_ he typed back quickly. _I'll let you know if I gotta work it for some reason._

Duo danced around the garage for a minute, celebrating the fact Heero was slowly showing more interest in their friendship than the distant tolerance he'd always seemed to show. His dancing slowed as he thought though. That wasn't really true, he realized. During the war he'd seemed distant and aloof, but after the war he'd been the one to reach out to Duo. It hadn't been much, but it gave Duo hope that Heero actually gave a shit about their friendship.

Then Heero went and did something like this, and it warmed his heart all over again.

"Hey, Duo! Got a HZ 375 comin' in!"

Duo straightened his cap, flicking the brim up and putting on his cheeriest smile. "Sure thing, cap'n! Comin'!"

____

Prussian blue eyes took in every detail of Duo's face as he laughed. The way his eyes squinted upward, his cheeks dimpling and teeth flashing with each gasping laugh... Tears gathered at the corners, and Heero smiled wide at Duo's hilarity. They'd been watching a cheesy action movie and when it was obvious the action star didn't have a damn clue what he was doing, Duo burst out laughing. The effects were awful and based on no actual research, there was an emphasis on cool cars versus transportation which was fast as well as durable, and the actor clearly had more invested in the main love interest than any ability to fight. He was a muscle-bound macho man with no brains in him, basically, and even Heero had to admit the man was incompetent as any sort of secret services agent.

Duo practically fell into his lap, still convulsing with laughter at the latest stunts and the cheesy romance scene which interrupted the battle. Heero stiffened, every muscle tensing as Duo laughed uproariously, head tossed back against his thighs. Duo's hands grabbed onto Heero's shoulders for balance as he tried to gain control over himself.

Heero swallowed hard, schooling his face into an impassive mask to hide how nervous he was at such an intimate position. He'd never had Duo so close without necessity, and the urge to press his lips to that laughing mouth, to swallow Duo's laughter and turn it to moans of pleasure was harder to ignore than ever. He wanted to pull Duo close, to kiss him senseless, to see that face flushed with pleasure...

The laughter quieted after another moment of Heero's internal war, and Duo grinned up at him. "Man, that was so fuckin' cliche! I can't believe they actually pulled that shit out their ass! Eh, Heero?" Oaken bangs were messily arranged in Duo's face, his cheeks flushed and glistening from teary laughter, and those dark blue eyes were glittering with mirth. Heero found himself nodding tersely, and watched as those brows tightened in confusion. Embarrassment and apology erupted into Duo's expression, and the other man quickly righted himself. "Shit, sorry man. Didn't mean t' make ya uncomfortable. Damn, I'm a dipshit sometimes. Ya shoulda shoved me offa ya."

He knew when that smooth tenor voice slipped into the more obvious street accent that Duo was retreating to a safer mindset. It was a defense mechanism that he couldn't control, except when absolutely necessary. That accent was the same as Heero's stoic mask, a way of making it seem like Duo was harmlessly stupid the way Heero pretended to be an emotionless soldier.

He also knew he hated it when Duo did that as much as Duo hated the stoic mask he put up, and that it was only in response to Heero clamming up. "It's fine," Heero murmured roughly. His voice was tighter than it should have been, and he modulated it carefully. "Just startling. I didn't mind."

Pulling Duo back into his lap would be socially unacceptable though, so he wondered briefly how to salvage the situation and make Duo understand that it was alright to be more physical with him. Heero was a coward when it came to baring his feelings, always hoping someone else would make the first move. It was the only thing which he felt completely uncomfortable with, seeing as Doctor J had instilled in him the idea that baring his emotions meant weakness. Having them was acceptable and even necessary. Showing them gave others power over him, displayed a chink in his efficient armor, and allowed for someone to take advantage of the opportunity presented.

If he moved to be physical with Duo, the other man might take it as an attempt to make Duo feel less responsible for his discomfort. That was fine, but Duo would take it the opposite of how he meant it and the result would be less physicality between them, rather than more. Duo would become hyper aware whenever he was breaching Heero's personal space. If he just let it go, the chances of Duo attempting any further physical comfort with him were slim.

He needed a way to establish a connection with intimacy being acceptable without being sexual or tense.

Something in his expression must have shown his thoughts, because Duo was smiling at him and tugging at his shirt. "Hey, don't worry about it, alright? I was stupid and didn't think about how uncomfortable ya were. I'll try not to just fall all over ya next time." The accent wasn't as thick, but Duo was still using his defense mechanism, so things weren't entirely okay yet.

The tension snapped in Heero and he slammed his fist into the arm of the couch. In one swift move he was up and pacing like a caged tiger. Dealing with social cues was too damned difficult! How to express what he wanted without making either of them uncomfortable?! Too much physical contact was a sign of sexual interest, but no physical contact was a sign of being socially deficient! And while he certainly was interested in Duo sexually, he knew the other man didn't hold that same interest and it would strain their friendship more if he expressed it.

"Heero?" Duo called out cautiously.

Heero fairly growled with frustration. "I didn't mind the contact. I don't mind any damn contact with you. It's fine!" he snapped defensively. "I just tensed up because I didn't expect it!"

Two hands were held up in the universal sign of "calm down, I'm not going to hurt you". "Whoa, alright, it's okay. I get it. You ain't gotta worry about my feelin's bein' hurt. I know I overstepped the line. It's alright, really!" There was a grin on Duo's face, but it was the false grin of the jester, and he recognized it for what it was. Duo wasn't listening, was thinking that Heero just was using the standard social cues for when offending another person.

So he stalked back over to the couch, slamming his hands against the back of it on either side of Duo's head. He trapped him there with a glare, watching those blue eyes widen in surprise and a healthy amount of nervousness. "You didn't. You did nothing wrong. I'm the one who shouldn't have reacted that way. I'm the one with the issues. I'm always the one with the issues." Heero tipped his head down, chocolate bangs hiding his eyes further. He was so damn stupid! How could one person be so socially incompetent?! "Don't stop being physical with me just because I got tense. You did that with me during the war and I hated it. I hated that I made you think you did something wrong, when you didn't do anything. It's fine," he stressed. He hoped to God that Duo was listening, that he didn't come off too gay, that he hadn't fucked up their friendship irrevocably.

Those months during the war where Duo had stopped touching him had been hell. Heero lived for those fleeting touches, the only physical contact he'd had since his brief time with Odin. Doctor J had deprived him of all physical contact for years, and his own social ineptitude made it impossible for him to articulate this need. It was one of the most frustrating problems in his life: his need for physical contact and his inability to say as much.

Duo had been the first person to touch him in so long... Years with no contact except for interrogation. Even then, it was usually tools which touched his skin, hardly ever a hand. If he were the type to cry, he would have wept tears of frustration long ago because of it.

A gentle pressure against his side brought his attention outward once more. Duo's hand was pressed against his side.

Duo was touching him.

The tension released and Heero nearly slumped with relief. "I'm sorry," he heard said quietly beneath him. Duo's head was bowed as well, but he could clearly make out the earnest look on Duo's face. "I really thought you were uncomfortable with it. Thought you might'a had the wrong impression, ya know? Like I was comin' onto ya or somethin'. Promise I weren't. I jus'... I like bein' able to touch ya. I know guys ain't supposed to like cuddlin' and touchin' and shit, but street rats're really touchy 'cause we ain't got no one else to do it for us." That voice was quiet, honest and sad. The hushed sound got Heero's attention more than anything, and he ignored the action movie still playing in the background.

"We cuddled all the time, ya know?" Duo seemed to curl in on himself, but that hand stayed pressed against Heero's side. It was almost like Duo was trying to prove that he could touch Heero all he wanted. "Body heat worked a damn lot better than the climate controls on L2, so we was always cuddlin' together. Like puppies. Slept in one big dog pile."

A thin lower lip was pulled between two sets of teeth in nervousness. "Ain't cuddled anyone in a long time. It's weird for guys to cuddle once they get past a certain age, yeah? But chicks love cuddlin', so I get ta cuddle a little when I got a girlfriend, but I only got one night stands for the last little while. And one night stands jus' want ya to put yer clothes on and git."

That hand fisted in his shirt then. Heero suddenly understood where Duo was going with his story. Heero had admit to wanting physical contact, admit that he didn't want Duo to stop touching him. In return, Duo was admitting that he also wanted physical contact, but perhaps more than Heero was willing or able to give.

He took a deep breath to steady himself, to ground himself, to clamp down on his nerves. Then slowly Heero moved his hands from the back of the couch, and gathered enough nerve to sit himself in Duo's lap.

Blue eyes flashed open, locking on him in surprise. Heero just buckled down on his nervousness and straddled Duo's legs, his head coming to rest on a slender shoulder. At first neither one of them could figure out what to do. Men weren't supposed to have this much contact with each other. It was an unspoken rule that they were to maintain a certain amount of distance from each other, lest other men believe they were gay.

Just because he was gay didn't mean he wanted to advertise it to the object of his infatuation. Friendship was a fragile bond, and though it was forged from combat, Heero wasn't sure it could withstand the revelation that he was in love with his best friend. What was he to do when it was revealed that Duo wanted something outside what was socially acceptable?

Duo sat tense beneath him, clearly uncertain what to do. Heero had made the first move (something which took all his damn nerve and more than a bit of defiance of his training). Duo needed to decide what was acceptable and what wasn't.

He wouldn't be the one responsible for the dissolution of their friendship.

Slowly, Duo's arms came up around him, pulling him in close. Duo was still tense, but he remained quiet and kept his arms around Heero. Eventually the tension drained away and he felt a shuddering sigh of relief against his chest. There was a loaded silence between them, then he heard Duo quietly ask, "Is it okay if we do this? You ain't gonna punch me for gettin' fresh, right?"

Heero closed his eyes and mutered into Duo's shoulder, "no, I won't punch you. I wouldn't even if you were "getting fresh"."

Duo chuckled and suddenly the tension was gone. Being in Duo's embrace was comfortable and the stress of his own emotional baggage was gone. It was a little awkward, as Heero was taller and broader than his partner, but it felt nice to let the other man take control.

There was a reason he preferred the submissive position in his fantasies. There was something infinitely enjoyable about letting Duo dictate what was acceptable and what wasn't. Heero had always struggled with understanding how and where to draw the line of what was acceptable within any type of relationship. He'd understood fairly easily that his kinks were many and varied, and that most of them were too extreme for a normal relationship.

It was the first reason he didn't date.

When he'd realized his obsession with Duo wasn't just a sexual fixation, the second reason Heero didn't date became readily apparent.

Why date someone who would always fall so much lower than the standards set by his compatibility with Duo?

Duo was tensing again beneath him and for a moment Heero was concerned that his old war comrade had reached his quota for an acceptable amount of cuddle time. Then Duo's voice cut through his thoughts. "It is okay that we're doin' this, right? Like, you can get off if you're not comfortable with it, alright? Whenever you wanna stop, jus' lemme know and I'll let go. You ain't gotta put up with bein' uncomfortable for me. You ain't gonna hurt my feelin's none if you wanna put a little space back between us."

"Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Heero's arms wrapped tighter around Duo's frame and he was so content that he fell asleep within a few minutes.

____

Neither one of them talked about that night. It was an unspoken rule between them that they'd both been a little too high-strung and that they'd probably crossed into territory too treacherous for their friendship. True to his word, Duo didn't stop being a little more physically affectionate with Heero. He constantly was ruffling Heero's hair (ignoring the half-hearted glare Heero sent him in return), slugging him in the arm jokingly, nudging him with an elbow and a wide grin to comment on the attractiveness of some woman passing by, slinging an arm around his shoulders as he talked, or generally just touching him.

Slowly, Heero became so used to the contact that he didn't tense anymore. In fact, he found the tension easing out of him whenever Duo touched him. It didn't help his fantasies though.

_God you feel good._ This accompanied a fantasy of Duo fucking his mouth.

_Shit, your muscles are sexy._ This one was Duo watching him jerk off.

_Your ass is tight enough I could bounce a quarter off it._ A pinch to his butt, then fingers slipping into his hole.

_You know, I bet I could get you off without even touchin' your dick or your hole. Wanna try?_ Eyebrows flashing up and down teasingly, then Duo's hands touching everywhere except the places he most wanted to be touched.

_Guys don't cuddle. They say that when guys touch each other they're sayin' they wanna fuck. That what you're sayin', 'Ro? When you climbed into my lap, was that your way of lettin' me know you wanted to ride me like a stallion?_ Duo pulling him into his lap, shoving him down onto his cock dry and without prep, and slamming into him over and over.

_Damn, you're so hungry for dick that you'd probably suck me off after I've fucked your ass, wouldn't ya?_ Duo then proceeded to put that idea to the test, and quickly found out Heero was more than willing to do it.

His fantasies no longer centered around a Duo who had long since been fucking him. Instead they revolved around Duo learning how much Heero wanted him and taking advantage.

Their Saturday night movie nights continued on for months, and a few times the movies they chose didn't hold one of their interests. Once in a while, when that happened, one or the other would fall asleep and find himself resting against or on top of the other. Again, neither Heero nor Duo mentioned it, and when it happened they'd just give each other a sheepish or uncomfortable look and shrug it off.

At least, this had continued until someone had cut out from Duo's garage. He ended up having to take the Saturday shifts and was so exhausted and got home so late that they weren't able to hang out. Once in a while they'd be able to hang out for a bit on Sundays, but Heero often had to prep for business meetings on Sunday, so their time was limited. It got to the point where both of their schedules were so far off from each other that Heero hadn't seen Duo in nearly three months.

After having gotten so used to their Saturday night ritual, it was hell for Heero to return to his lonely apartment once again. He had no other friends besides the other Gundam pilots, and all of the others were often busy with their own lives. Duo was the only one he kept in regular contact with, so he couldn't rely on being able to meet up with any of the others.

Besides that, Duo was the only one who touched him. All of the others respected his personal space, thinking the same as Duo had originally: that he was an intensely private person who didn't want people entering into his personal space.

Heero hadn't even had a casual brush of skin on skin in the entire time between seeing Duo last and now. It was driving him insane.

__

The heavy glass bottle thudded against his desk. Amber liquid sloshed inside for a moment before settling. He tilted the glass against his lips and took a long draught.

Heero was well on his way to becoming as drunk as he could.

It took a lot to get him drunk, which was why he was on his second bottle of scotch. He'd once heard someone say that getting drunk felt amazing, and at that moment amazing was something he wanted to feel desperately.

He would give anything to feel good again. Hell, by that point he would even take feeling bad. He hadn't felt anything in months, and it had really taken its toll.

Another few gulps had him draining the glass and eagerly refilling it. Sweat beaded on his forehead and Heero swiped at it with a clumsy hand. The flush of inebriation had him tugging off his shirt and quickly undoing his pants. They followed to the floor and he sat at his computer in nothing more than a pair of dark grey boxer briefs. The name brand was embroidered into the waistband and the soft fabric contoured around an impressive bulge.

Heero leaned back against the hard wood and readjusted his half-hard dick. His phone beeped a message and he picked it up to read it. _Sorry I ain't been able to hang out lately. Shit, they're working my ass off at the garage ever since Jerry was laid up. He's supposed to be coming back soon though, so we can finally hang out again! Fuck I ain't eaten one of your burgers in months!_

He smiled the dopey smile of someone drunk or in love and typed back, _mis you. Ill make all teh burger u want._ A part of him recognized that he was typing pretty badly and made a conscious effort to try and write better.

The text he received back had him laughing out loud. _You're writing weird. You okay?_

His fingers slipped against the buttons as he shot back _dfrunkl._

One hand began working at the bulge in his underwear, stroking himself leisurely. Duo sent a message to his email, knowing his coordination would be better on his laptop. _Heero Yuy, drunk? Don't think I've ever seen it. You oughta send me a video message to confirm._

His cock twitched and hardened further. He closed his eyes, imagining Duo watching him jerk off. Heero moaned and stroked harder, fumbling with his phone once more. His hair was clinging to his face from the sweat and he scrubbed it back angrily. His hair spiked from the motion, sticking up oddly, but he didn't notice. It took a moment to find his camera, but then he was recording himself. He grinned stupidly at his phone and said, "Definitely drunk. Feels good." The last part of his sentence was moaned and his hand worked its way into his pants.

He sent the video off to Duo and was surprised at the quick reply. _Turn the camera around, dumbass. Heard you, but couldn't see anything except your laptop._

Heero glared at the message, willing Duo to feel the heat of his glare through the silly device. It was a stupid thought which made him laugh once more.

_Prolly shouldn_ he texted back.

_Why'd you get drunk in the first place? I can't imagine you wanting to lose your perfect control like that._

Heero moaned again and pinched at his nipples. His free hand went back down to wrap around his cock, stroking himself slowly. He grabbed up his phone and used the voice function this time. "Was lonely. Always lonely when you aren't here. Miss you. Want you to touch me," he said into the microphone.

There was silence from Duo for several minutes, but he hardly noticed as he continued to fondle himself. One hand stroked his cock, twisting as he got to the glans then moving back down toward the base. The other hand cradled his balls, playing with the silky skin. When his phone beeped again it startled him so much that he nearly crushed the fragile jewels.

_Shit, you really are drunk ain't ya? Careful what you say Ro. Almost sounded like you were comin onto me_ it read.

He smirked and took another swig of scotch, enjoying the burn as it made its way down his throat and the gentle heat that effused through his body. He bucked into his own hand, then snatched up his phone. "Nuh uh. Only fantasy Heero says naughty things to Duo. He wouldn't say stupid shit like whatever I said." Heero's words were slurred but still coherent, and he thought briefly that he needed more to drink. So he filled his glass again and drained it easily. "Fantasy Heero would say something lots kinkier."

_My dirty boy pussy. So kinky. Messy little thing that you are. Clean your mess up. Only good, clean boys are allowed to cum. Suck my cum offa your face._

It took a moment to register that his fantasy was being interrupted by the beep of his cell again. It took another minute before he could actually manage enough dexterity to unlock the screen. _Yeah? News to me. What kinda shit does Fantasy Heero say to Duo?_

Heero laughed at the fact that Fantasy was capitalized. He wasn't sure why it was funny to his inebriated mind, but it was hilarious. When he could breathe again he hit the microphone button, then decided it was stupid to use a cell phone like a walkie-talkie and called the other man.

"Got tired of just using the microphone?" Duo asked.

He snickered. "It's a phone. You call people on it," he replied.

"Yeah, that's true 'nuff. So what does Fantasy Heero say to me that the real Heero can't?"

Heero's hand tightened on his dick, nearly strangling it to keep from cumming from Duo's voice. He began stroking himself more slowly, savoring it. For a minute he forgot what he was doing, but then Duo's voice called his name worriedly. "Says lots of kinky shit. Fantasy Heero's a slut," he whispered conspiratorially.

"That so? Does he tell Duo all about his naughty exploits then?"

That was odd. Why would he tell Duo about their naughty exploits? What was the point of that? That wasn't sexy, that was just silly. He told Duo as much over the phone.

"Whaddaya mean? What else'd he be sayin'?" Duo retorted with a scoff.

Heero's eyebrows furrowed in irritation. Duo wasn't playing into his fantasy very well, acting all stupid and shit. He'd be saying how much he wanted Duo's cock of course. "Fantasy Heero's begging for Duo to fuck him. The hell else would he be doing? Good sluts beg for their masters to use them, and he's a damn good slut. 'Cept when he wants to be a bad slut. 'Cause sometimes it's fun to get punished."

There was silence for a moment and Heero used the time to thumb the head of his cock, stroke himself a little harder and rub into the slit. He startled when he heard Duo speak again. "He's a good slut, huh? Is he a slut only for Duo, or is he spreadin' it 'cause any cock'll do?" There was a tightly leashed anger in Duo's voice that confused him.

He thought for a moment, wondering if he'd let someone else fuck him if Duo asked. He supposed he could... The thought of Duo kissing him and telling him to be good and take as many cocks as he could, to take as much jizz in his hole as possible made Heero groan aloud. "Only if Duo wants him to spread his legs for the other guys. If Duo wants other men to use him, he'd let them. He's not interested unless they can match up to Duo. And no one can match up to Duo." Heero paused for a moment, then added, "It's why he doesn't date."

Fantasy Duo was licking his nipples, biting at them and then whispering _Always so responsive. Such an eager little boy. So nice and sensitive. Wanna see if you can cum from havin' your nipples played with?_ He whined and bucked harder into his hand. The idea of being able to cum from little to no stimulation was not a new one for him, but it never failed to get him hotter.

"Fantasy Heero sounds interesting. What's Fantasy Duo like? Does he treat Fantasy Heero alright?" Duo asked.

Fantasy Duo was the perfect blend of cold dominance and warm tenderness. When Heero was sobbing and begging Duo to fuck him, please, he could take it anymore, Duo would slide eagerly into his channel and fuck him until he couldn't walk straight. "Fantasy Duo is just as perfect as you. He knows Heero's a coward and understands that he can't say anything, so he makes him confess. Sometimes he'll grab Heero by the hair and make him say it. He'll ask him what he wants, to make sure he's really specific so Duo knows exactly what to give him. And Heero will tell him he wants to be used, defiled, pissed and cum on, slapped around, tortured with pain and pleasure until he can't tell the difference between the two. And Duo gives it to him, uses Heero for his pleasure," here Heero gasped, his hand moving faster. "Fantasy Duo fucks him hard and fast, shoving his cock deep in Heero's slutty fuckhole and telling him how perfect Heero is."

There was silence for a moment, except for the sound of Heero's ragged breath and the slick sound of skin moving against skin. Duo broke it once more by requesting Heero turn on the video function.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and hit the little camera button. Duo's face filled the screen, a little flushed and with a very serious expression. Even still, Heero's hand worked faster and harder on his dick. The sight of Duo while he stroked himself off was almost too much. Knowing that Duo could see his face as well was hot.

"How close are you?" Duo asked, his voice even but rougher than Heero had ever heard it.

"Close," he admit easily. As drunk as he was, his fantasy was blending with reality until he wasn't sure what was fantasy anymore.

"Are you fingering yourself, or jerking yourself off?"

Heero moaned loudly, the idea of fingering himself tempting. He was too close though to change his mode of self pleasure. He could barely manage a coherent sentence as it was. "Jerking off."

"I want you to put your fingers in your mouth, then finger fuck yourself," Duo commanded.

He wanted to, God how he wanted to. His hand moved over his dick faster than ever. He was so close.

"Do it, baby. Fuck your fingers. Don't just jerk yourself off. Prop the phone up against your laptop if you have to."

Heero placed the phone against his laptop, angling it so it stayed in place but still kept his face within the shot. He then sucked his fingers into his mouth and trailed the saliva-slick digits into his shorts. A quick shove pushed them down enough to expose his cock and then he was pushing two fingers up into his hole.

Duo's face twisted in pleasure on the little screen and Heero came with a cry of Duo's name.

Distantly, he recognized the way Duo's breath hitched and the gasping groan which followed for what it was. Pride and love swelled in his chest at being able to make Duo cum so quickly and easily. Sated, he looked to the screen and saw Duo's flushed and panting face. Blue eyes were dark and glittering with satisfaction, and a smirk that was more sensual than he'd ever seen pulled at Duo's lips.

"Guess I ain't gotta worry about you thinkin' I'm comin' onto you. Get your ass to bed. We'll talk more later." Heero couldn't quite recognize the tone Duo used, but it was somewhere between amusement and a command. The soldier in him took notice of the order and though he smiled drunkenly and told Duo goodnight, that part of him was already shutting off his phone, pulling his pants up, and getting into bed.

He'd regret his haste in the morning, when he was pulling sticky boxer briefs off and having to wash his sheets.

__

Pain. God, there was a damn vice around his head. Pressure, squeezing on the sides and pounding against his forehead. Cotton fuzz filled a mouth that tasted like camels trod in it, and his stomach roiled.

Heero was up in a shot, dashing for the bathroom to immediately evacuate the contents of his stomach. Bile and alcohol burned as it traveled along his esophagus, and the taste was almost worse than what was in his mouth originally. He rested his forehead against cold porcelain when the last of the heaving left him and tried desperately to catch his breath.

Maybe this was why he didn't get drunk. The brief euphoria from the previous night wasn't worth this feeling. Heero didn't think he'd ever felt so shitty.

Worst yet, he couldn't remember much from the previous night. Jumbled images fought for his attention, ranging from his normal pleasurable fantasies to confusing conversation where he referred to himself and Duo in the third person perspective. Had he written a story? It wasn't typical, but getting drunk also wasn't typical.

The headache was difficult to deal with, as his training had effectively neutralized any medication which could impair his abilities, but that training also had his pain threshold set pretty high. Ignoring it for the sake of moving on with his day was easy enough, if irritating.

His silent apartment was a blessing that day, broken only by the beep of one message from Duo. _I've got Saturdays off again. You're probably already up and moving around, so wanna come over to my place for once? Same time as our normal Saturdays._

Some nagging thought tugged at him. There was something he should remember about Duo. Heero frowned at the screen, trying desperately to remember. After a moment he gave up. Whatever he was supposed to remember was already swiftly buried in his mind, and it wasn't coming back. He sighed and typed back, _That's fine. Should I bring anything?_

Heero expected Duo to answer with food or drinks. So when the text came back with something entirely different, he felt very confused. _An overnight bag'd be good. Toothbrush, extra clothes, hairbrush. You know, normal shit for a sleepover kinda thing._

He stared for a moment. In all their times of hanging out together, neither one had ever brought up the idea of sleeping. The only time Duo had ever slept at his apartment had been the one night they didn't speak about, where they cuddled together on the couch. Heero remembered being embarrassed as he woke, tangled up with Duo on the couch, both of them having fallen onto their sides and stretched out as best they could in the cramped space.

He'd been even more embarrassed when he realized he'd been kissing Duo's neck in his sleep and an overly large hickey stared back at him. Duo laughed it off at the time, making a joke about good dreams and a future girlfriend having to wear more turtleneck sweaters. Guiltily, a part of Heero stashed away the sight of his mark on Duo's neck with pride. He wished he had the balls to do it properly.

Another text broke his musings and he checked it quickly. _And uh, any extras you wanna bring too. Dunno what kinda games we'll play, so bring whatever. I got the safety part down at least, but I ain't really got any toys you know._

_Toys? Safety? Games?_ Was it code for something? Heero read over their previous messages to see if there was something deeper which he should have picked up on. Was Duo in trouble and being monitored? _Yeah? News to me. What kinda shit does Fantasy Heero say to Duo?_

Heero's heart pounded with abject terror. Several voice messages from himself to Duo, and what looked like a few messages from Duo back inquiring further. His eyes were wide and sweat made his palms slick. Duo knew. _Duo knew._

He took a deep breath, calming himself. He'd been drunk. It was fine. Duo obviously wasn't angry or disgusted. Heero read over the last text again, blue eyes rapidly moving from side to side. _And uh, any extras you wanna bring too. Dunno what kinda games we'll play, so bring whatever. I got the safety part down at least, but I ain't really got any toys you know._ What sort of extras was Duo expecting? Games? He was still lost.

_Not sure what you are expecting me to bring. What do you mean about safety?_ he wrote back quickly. Fear still edged at his mind, keeping Heero's chest tight and his body sweating. His pulse had skyrocketed and it was difficult to breathe. Was this something normal people dealt with? It was a terrible feeling, this anxiety.

Life had been so much easier before he'd cared about people. Lonelier, but easier. He wasn't sure which he preferred, to be honest.

Beep. Was that his hands shaking? Heero clamped down on his emotional turmoil and forced himself to calm. The soldier's mask came easily and he pushed any emotions to the side as he read the text sent back. _You don't really remember a lot from last night, huh?_

What the fuck else had he done? He checked his call log to make certain he hadn't called to confess his undying love to his best friend and froze. A quick check to the time of his last text and that outgoing call had Heero's mind numbing. _I think you have a mistaken impression of me. I was inebriated. I'm uninterested in casual encounters. I apologize for anything which I may have said to you during that conversation. I don't remember anything from last night. I'm only going based off of what my message and call logs say._

Heero waited with bated breath for the next message to show up. The glass of water and plain bagel he'd set out for himself sat untouched on his table. Finally, the dreaded beep came and he hastily opened the message. _Huh, well that's too bad. Here I was thinking that I was a damn lucky bastard to see such a sexy side of you. Well, bring the overnight bag anyway, we ain't gotta do nothin you don't want. Kinda nice to know you ain't that easy._

What the hell had he talked with Duo about? Fantasies were one thing. While Heero would give a whole hell of a lot to be able to enjoy the reality of his fantasies, he also wasn't willing to compromise his friendship with Duo for a purely sexual aspect of them. Knowing that Duo wasn't against having sex with him was wonderful, but nowhere in his text log had either of them mentioned anything about the emotional aspect to his obsession.

Heero didn't want just sex. If he just wanted sex he could have lowered his standards enough to get kinky sex from any bastard on the internet. No, his continued celibacy stemmed from one damning reason: Heero had been in love with Duo for years. That love was clearly not returned, and he wouldn't compromise anything for the sake of quelling his libido's needs. The needs of his heart outweighed those easily.

If he hadn't given up that information while drunk, then he certainly wasn't going to now. The situation was bad enough where he'd blurted out his sexual attraction to his best friend. Heero was not so socially inept as to believe that Duo wouldn't run for the hills if he confessed his feelings. Duo was very much a typical guy in that he didn't like to talk about feelings. That one time on the couch was such an atypical occurrence that the other man shied from any possible repeat.

Heero couldn't blame him. Expressing emotional attachment that great was not only daunting, but dangerous.

_I'll bring the overnight bag, but I'm not that easy. Whatever I said about my fantasies, you might as well forget i _t. It's not going to happen._ Heero shot the text out desperately, hoping Duo would understand the underlying message. He loved the other man too much to put their friendship in jeopardy for a brief fling._

_Not forgetting it, cause it's gonna fuel my own fantasies for fuckin weeks, but I'll drop it. Fantasies are just fantasies after all, they ain't gotta mean nothin._

Heero winced. Duo's response made it all the worse. He wanted the other man to just shoot his hopes down, not make them soar. His head throbbed from more than just the hangover by that point. Heero had never had to fight so hard with himself in his life.

_That's right. Just fantasies. Now drop it._

_Alright, alright! Droppin it! Just so you know, if you wanna send me another video of you jerking yourself off I wouldn' mind. ;P_

Blue eyes widened in horror. God, he hadn't! He couldn't have been so stupid! Saying he fantasized about Duo was one thing, but to send a damn video of it?! Heero stared at the phone for a long moment, his blood frozen in his veins.

_Saturday, 5PM. Don't be late, stud. You got my address. I'm even gonna be nice and make steaks. Don't worry, won't forget to have a vegetable too. I know you're a damn stickler for health sometimes._

Just like that all the tension dropped off Heero's shoulders. Duo was...flirting? With him? Confusion still reigned, but he resigned himself to feeling that particular emotion a long time ago.

__

With a deep breath to center himself, Heero knocked twice on Duo's door. Shifting restlessly and adjusting the bag higher on his shoulders, Heero told himself not to think too hard about what was waiting beyond that door. He'd never been so nervous about meeting Duo before. So when the door opened and Duo's grinning face greeted him, Heero hoped to God that his shirt wasn't clinging with sweat. He offered a small smile back then let his eyes travel over the rest of Duo. Wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of hip-hugging blue jeans, Heero found his mouth going dry.

Duo never dressed this nicely. He almost always wore cargo pants or baggy jeans, turtlenecks and t-shirts... Seeing Duo dressed in a nice shirt and a pair of pants that brought entirely too much attention to how nice Duo's ass was, Heero was suddenly very unsure what was happening. Dinner, nice attire, an overnight bag...

Duo ushered him in with a casual wave of his hand. "The steaks just fuckin' thawed, so I ain't cooked 'em yet. The asparagus is done though, and the mash is chillin' on the stove, so pull up to the bar."

Heero looked around the apartment with curiosity. In the three years since the Mariemeia uprising, Duo had always come to his apartment. Part of that was due to Duo's nomadic lifestyle. It seemed like every few months Duo was moving to a new apartment, citing a variety of reasons for his leaving. The other reason was always unknown though. Heero had only mentioned it once, but Duo had shrugged it off with a vague "nah, your place is way better than mine, you wouldn't wanna see mine". He hadn't brought it up again because Duo had seemed almost nervous about Heero seeing his apartment.

Pictures hung on all the walls, ranging anywhere from dark abstract paintings to pictures of Duo with various friends. In the main area of the living room, just above the television was a large sketch of another living room, one with a large flat television, a hidden sound system, bookshelves everywhere filled with books, a luxurious leather sectional and a low coffee table which looked nothing like any bit of furniture he'd ever seen. There was a signature in the left corner which matched all the other artwork. Heero didn't need to be a genius to realize that if Duo wasn't the one who made them, he got all of them from the same artist.

The actual couch was a threadbare hand-me-down, the coffee table bearing several drink rings and chips in the wood, but there was a stack of engineering books sitting atop it. The bar separating the kitchen from the living room held two barstools with damaged upholstery and the countertop was beige and cracking from age. The whole apartment seemed to be well-aged, all of the furniture something from a thriftshop, but with a few newer flares.

Heero could easily point out the things which he knew to be Duo's. He wondered what Duo was doing with his income, since he knew the other man rarely bought new things.

"Just put your bag in the bedroom, it's the second door to your right. The first door is the bathroom if you wanna use it. You can take a shower if you want. I've got some extra stuff set aside for ya. Also, uh, I've got some stuff under the sink too. Only if you want though. 'S up to you," Duo called from the kitchen. Heero studied his expression briefly and realized Duo was as nervous as he was.

Realization dawned and Heero swallowed convulsively. Duo wasn't just trying to get him into bed; this was a date. "Thanks. I took a shower before coming here." He paused for a moment, unsure how to ask his next question properly. The silence became uncomfortable and Heero decided to just forge on. "Will we be sharing a bed, or do you have a blanket and pillow for the couch?"

He watched Duo's back tense, and his partner didn't turn around as he replied, "Up to you. I only got two pillows and one extra blanket, and the couch ain't comfy. The bed's pretty big though, so you ain't gotta worry about nothin' happenin'."

Heero absently wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans. His libido screamed that he should take advantage of sharing a bed. His heart clenched and told him that was the most idiotic idea in history. Looking at the amount of work Duo had put into this date though, at how nervous Duo was, he decided to throw him a bone. "The bed is fine. We've shared before."

The last was a direct challenge though. It was his way of saying that they hadn't done anything then and they wouldn't do anything now. His heart was pounding. He wasn't sure what was acceptable anymore between them. How were they supposed to act with each other. This was the very reason Heero had never tried to act on his feelings.

Loving a person was easy. Acting on that love was terrifying, and he was the damn pilot of Gundam Wing Zero.

Duo's bedroom was as spartan as the rest of his apartment, but the bed was clearly where Duo spent some of his income. There were two fluffy pillows, a thick green quilt, and black silk sheets. He gently fingered at the edges of the pillowcase, having never actually seen silk sheets before. Relena and Quatre had both held that high thread count cotton sheets were the most comfortable, so they refused to use anything else. Touching the somewhat rougher fabric than he was expecting, he wondered what the point was of sleeping on silk. Satin might have been better, but it created a lot of static from what he'd read, and also had a tendency to pull from the edges of the bed every morning.

He'd have to ask Duo when he went back out.

The rest of the bedroom was bare bones, but Heero's brows furrowed at the pictures on the walls. There were three or four framed photos, all of which featured Heero in some way. The other pictures were paintings, sketches, or drawings, again featuring Heero as the main subject. They were all very well done, with emphasis put on a variety of his emotions. One was his deadly glare, another was a look of peace and contentment, yet another with Heero laughing freely, one of them with intense concentration, one with curiosity, another with what looked like embarrassment. The final one, the one which really drew his attention, was on the ceiling. It was a full color painting of Heero with his head thrown back and to one side, his cheeks flushed and sweat glistening on his brow. His eyes were glazed and rolling up into his skull, mouth parted in a pant, all culminating in the most blissful expression of ecstasy.

Heero's cock gave a twitch of interest. Duo had a picture of himself during orgasm painted above his bed. He wasn't sure if he should be flattered or concerned that Duo slept with that over his head. His libido was certainly interested.

His bag was placed next to the rickety nightstand and Heero quickly made his way to the bathroom. _"Also, uh, I've got some stuff under the sink too. Only if you want though. 'S up to you,"_ he recalled and he glanced under the sink to find out what the braided man was talking about. His cheeks heated and he stared at the lone box sitting innocently beneath the sink. _Saline Enema_ the label read, next to a small bottle of water-based lubricant.

"Dinner's ready!" he heard called from the kitchen. Heero closed the cabinet, used the toilet, washed his hands and walked off into the other room.

Two plates sat on the bar counter already, with a juicy steak, mashed potatoes and sauteed asparagus. Duo smiled at him and pulled out the barstool. "You were in there a pretty long time. Is my art just that bad?" The tone he used was joking, but there was an undercurrent of nerves that even Heero could pick up on.

"You're very talented," Heero settled on, trying for nonchalance. "How long did it take you to paint the one above the bed?"

The flush that overtook his friend's face was blotchy and infinitely attractive. Duo squirmed a little next to him and tried to hide it with cutting his steak into bite-sized pieces. "Four hours of nonstop painting. Almost gave up too. 'M still not sure it came out right." He paused to take a bite and Heero followed suit.

Rich flavor burst across his tongue and the moan he let out was embarrassing. The meat was a little more well-cooked than he liked, but the taste was perfect. Duo had never cooked for him before, but Heero vowed mentally that he would get the other man to make steak for him at least once a month. He swallowed that first bite and found Duo staring at him with wide eyes.

He was sure that his face was just as flushed as Duo's had been a few moments ago. "You're a very good cook," he complimented self-consciously.

"Thanks." Duo's voice was quiet with awe, and Heero averted his eyes back to his plate. "It's the only thing I can cook real well. Wish I could say I'm a decent cook, but really it's just steak. 'M hopin' the asparagus is alright. Weren't sure how long to cook it for, or what to use for dressin'."

That damn accent again. Duo was unsettled it seemed, so he stabbed his fork into a bit of asparagus and took a bite. Lemon. An awful lot of lemon juice, not enough salt, and the stalk was difficult to chew it was so stringy. Heero swallowed as best he could, then gave Duo a sympathetic look. "Less lemon juice and cook it longer. It's still raw." He grabbed up the salt shaker and added a bit to the asparagus. The potatoes were well done though, if a bit bland, so he just complimented Duo on them.

The rest of their meal passed with a bit of small-talk but mostly nervous silence. When he was done, Heero washed his plate and then began boxing the rest of their meal up in tupperware containers. Duo tried to protest, but Heero shot him a glare and told him that Duo cooked so he would clean.

They fought over which movie they'd watch, finally settling on a psychological comedy that neither one of them would pay any attention to. Duo hadn't been exaggerating when he said that the couch wasn't terribly comfortable, and even Heero was shifting with discomfort. Every so often Duo would switch positions, grumbling about the state of his couch and how he should have invested in something better.

Reminded of his earlier thoughts, Heero turned to his friend. Duo's braid was pulled over one shoulder, his legs tucked up to his side, and he was leaning over the arm in boredom. For a moment, Heero was distracted by how attractive he found the other man, even doing something so mundane as watching a movie beside him. The moment passed. "Are you saving for something," Heero asked, genuinely curious.

Duo grabbed at the end of his hair, playing with the tuft. He didn't turn toward him as he answered, instead still focusing on the movie he hadn't paid enough attention to. "Yeah. Kinda stupid, but I wanna start up a halfway house for war orphans. Give 'em some education, and I ain't just talkin' the stupid bullshit they teach in schools. Real education, like how to pay bills, balance a checkbook, investment options, career advice, interest rates, loans, housing, you know? There're so many damn things that kids need to know and they ain't teachin' 'em in school. It's stupid."

Love bloomed warm and gently in his chest, and if Duo had turned toward him Heero wouldn't have been able to hide his emotions quickly enough. Times like this were one of many reasons he loved the more slender man he'd fought with. Duo's beauty both inside and out were plain to see.

Duo didn't share things like that with just anyone. He was picky about who he trusted enough to tell such intimate things about himself. Duo was everyone's friend, but hardly any of them were actually counted amongst Duo's circle of friends.

"It's not stupid, it's admirable." Heero let some of the emotion he felt bleed into his voice, and Duo turned to him in astonishment.

"Yeah? Hil' said it'd never take off 'cause I wouldn't be able t' get the fundin' for it."

Mustering his courage, he reached out to take the braid from Duo's fiddling hand. His fingers tingled where they'd met Duo's, but he let his thumb stroke over the soft tuft. "You'll be able to manage it. Is that why you have sketches of an ideal living room above your television?"

"Sorta. It's what I'd like for a place if I had unlimited resources, but I wouldn't have a place like that 'cause I'd still put all my resources for somethin' else. Why have some ritzy expensive shit, when I could help out people who ain't got nothin'?" Duo was grinning crookedly at him, and Heero tugged Duo over to him.

Duo came willingly enough, and Heero pulled him into his arms. Blue eyes blinked up at him in confusion. Before he could think, before he began questioning himself, his lips were pressed to Duo's. Heat, softness, encased in somewhat chapped skin.

His heart was pounding hard, and the feeling of Duo's lips pressing back against his own had him breathing hard through his nose. His breath mingled with Duo's; it was a heady sensation to know that he was finally kissing him. Heero pressed gently at Duo's mouth one last time, then pulled back with a sigh.

Those cobalt eyes were softer than he'd ever seen, Duo's expression a cross between awe and contentment. Heero licked his lips and dove in for another kiss, his lips sliding between Duo's this time and he sucked at his bottom lip gently, tugging it between his teeth and soothing with his tongue. When Duo's tongue touched his own, his lips parted and their breath twisted together.

This feeling was the most incredible thing he'd ever experienced. Having Duo's mouth pressed to his, their tongues entwined, the taste of him, the feel of him, all of it would fuel his dreams for years to come. He felt like his heart would burst out of his chest. Duo was so beautiful, so perfect. Heero's arms tightened around him, pulling him closer and Duo's fingers clenched tighter in his hair and the fabric of his tanktop.

He wished they could stay like this forever.

Duo pulled at his upper lip as they broke apart, and it sent tingles down to his toes. If there had been space between them, Heero would have readjusted himself. His body was reacting rather obviously to the stimulus, and he was sure the evidence of his attraction was pressing into Duo's hip.

There was a question in Duo's eyes, but Heero didn't want to talk. So instead Heero chose to change the subject. "Neither one of us knows what this movie is about. Might as well get to bed," he murmured.

That question only grew greater. "Should, uh... should we talk about protection and shit? Like, do I gotta worry about somethin' like that tonight, or are we just gonna sleep? 'Cause I ain't against helpin' you take care of that." Duo gestured to Heero's lap and Heero blushed.

Did he want to fuck up their friendship even more? Duo wasn't acting like it was just about sex, his eyes were saying there was so much more to it. Could they take that leap? The hardness pressed against his own pelvis was distracting. He couldn't think. His mind was swirling with fantasies of Duo pushing him down, fucking his mouth... Heero's mouth watered with the thought and he desperately wanted to feel his jaw stretched wide around that girth. Feeling the silken skin over throbbing, cartilage-hard flesh in his mouth would be perfect.

His eyes closed in resignation. Their friendship was fucked beyond repair anyway. He wouldn't be able to salvage any of it, so the least he could do was enjoy the train-ride before it crashed. "Have you been tested recently?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, all negatives. And I always use protection, so ain't gotta worry 'bout STIs on my end," Duo replied with a quirked grin.

"I haven't been tested recently, but I also haven't had any partners since before my last test. Also negative," Heero skirted the truth a bit. He wasn't necessarily ashamed, but it wasn't normal for a man in his early twenties to still have his virginity. He'd been lucky to avoid the molestation and rape that some soldiers had to endure as a product of torture. He knew Duo hadn't been so lucky, nor had Trowa. Quatre had come close at one point, and he had been infinitely grateful to have been rescued before they could go any further.

His eyes locked onto Duo's lips as he licked them. "You were tested well after your last partner, right?"

Heero ducked his head, letting his hair fall into his face to hide his expression. "You don't have to worry about STI's from me. I haven't had enough partners to be at risk."

Duo's tone was sharp as he chastised, "It only takes one, even when you're safe about it."

"I know."

Silence stretched between them and Heero resisted the urge to shift with discomfort. That silence was deafening and Heero hated it. "There's no way you're a virgin. Not with the way you look. How the hell did you manage that?" Duo finally blurted out.

"I have social anxiety and high standards." Heero delivered back, completely deadpan. There was no need to blurt out the L-word. Not on what was probably their first and last date.

Wide blue eyes stared at him in disbelief until the silence was broken by a snort. That snort turned into a chortle, then to full-blown riotous sound. Heero stared at the squirming mess of hilarity in his lap with a soft look. His nerves bled away and all that was left was love once more. It didn't matter that Duo was laughing at him, all that mattered was that he wasn't horrified or disgusted.

When the laughter subsided Heero turned Duo's head up toward him to grab his attention. "Can we..." Heero trailed off, uncertainty bringing the nerves back again. Duo's expression was open and encouraging, so he forged on. "I don't want to have sex with you tonight. I want to suck you off. That's all. Can we just do that?"

Duo grinned as he responded, "Yeah, no problem. We can trade BJs instead o' sex."

Without thinking, Heero pressed another kiss to Duo's lips with relief. It was brief, as he didn't think he could keep it from deteriorating into something more if he wasn't careful.

"C'mon, let's go get changed for bed. This couch is givin' my ass bruises."

A chuckle was Duo's response. Duo pulled Heero up off the couch, keeping their hands clasped as he dragged him into the bedroom.


End file.
